Typically, organizations maintain information in a database or data warehouse regarding their structure or other information that is best displayed in a hierarchical (tree) structure. The information may be accessed and used, for example, to provide a hierarchy of the organization which illustrates a chain of command and members of teams. However, conventional systems for displaying the information in a graphical hierarchy or tree are problematic. The information may be constantly changing within the organization, and thus would not be appropriate for static display. Furthermore, many organizations are too large (e.g., have too much information) to conceivably fit within a viewable graphical display or be illustrated properly when printed.